


La historia de una chica

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de GoldenOuryuuWooly [5]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relata la vida de Kaya.</p>
<p>Traducción de "Story of a Girl" de GoldenOuryuuWooly<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3997042</p>
            </blockquote>





	La historia de una chica

**Author's Note:**

Hace mucho tiempo, vivía una joven niña enferma. Sus padres no sabían qué era lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera el anciano de la aldea. Todo lo que él pudo decirles a los padres fue que criaran a la niña hasta que ella pudiera cuidar de sí misma, y entonces la mandaran a vivir por su cuenta, con suerte así contendían la enfermedad, fuera cual fuera.

Sus padres estaban devastados, pero hicieron lo que les pidieron, y cuando llegó el momento se despidieron de su única hija, rogándole a los Dioses que parecían haberles abandonado para que ella estuviera bien.

Ella se fue, sin estar segura de qué era lo que había hecho para que sus padres la mandaran lejos, tosiendo mientras trastabillaba hacia la casa que había sido construida para ella, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Sabía que iba a provocarles la enfermedad a aquellos que se acercaran, era por eso que sus queridos padres siempre habían tenido una tela alrededor de su boca y nunca la habían tocado con la piel desnuda.

Ella lloró durante mucho tiempo, rogando a los Dioses que la dejaran morir.

Pasó un tiempo, la chica luchaba por sobrevivir cada día. Pronto, sus oraciones por una muerte rápida comenzaron a cambiar, poco a poco comenzó a rogarles a los dioses de los cielos que la dejaran vivir un día más. A pesar de su enfermedad vivía los días al máximo, animándose cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir bien, diciendo su propio nombre cuando ella estaba segura de que lo había olvidado.

Ella era feliz con eso. Tenía una razón para vivir, una razón para seguir viviendo.

Y entonces él apareció.

Él era como una gota de oro del sol que había caído de los cielos, con una flecha clavada en su hombro, aún respiraba. Ella trató de curarlo, le limpió, lavó su ropa y su cabello.

Él se había despertado, estaba sorprendido por su entorno, mirándola confundido. La chica, que estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola, de repente tuvo un dilema, deseaba que el rayo de sol que había aparecido se fuera lo más rápido posible, para que siguiera sano.

Él le dijo que quería morir. Ella le dijo que quería vivir. Él se quedó con ella, a pesar de que ella le decía que se iba a enfermar. Él solo le respondía que no cogería su enfermedad, con una triste sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

La chica, que había estado acostumbrada a vivir sola, de repente se encontró odiando la triste sonrisa que se abría paso en el rostro de él, se encontró deseando reemplazarla por una alegre.

Se encontró deseando estar con él más de lo que debería.

Al parecer al chico le pasó lo mismo, ya que la propuso matrimonio, haciendo que ella llorara.

Se encontró deseando que el tiempo se detuviera.

Ella le pidió que se encontrara con ella en los cielos, sin darse cuenta de que él nunca lo haría.

 


End file.
